Anxiety
by puzzlemistress
Summary: being alone hurts, being alone with someone you love makes it better. Kurts keeps having these fears and doesn't tell blaine. What happens when blaine accidentally makes it come true?


Blaine pov

I was on my way to Kurt's place to met the watch a movie. I haven't seen he all day and I miss my baby. I walk up the stairs use the key under the pot. I saw Kurt curled up on the couch reading his magazine.

"Hey where's my kisses?"

I said in a teasing voice. Kurt looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi baby."

He said sweetly as he ran up to me and hugged me. I love hugging him tightly.

"Sorry I couldn't come over yesterday. I had a bunch of homework."

I said nuzzling into Kurt's neck. I look at Kurt again. and I knew something was wrong. He always has a distracted look in his eyes.

"Hey you ok baby."

I asked while kissing his cheek. That was his special spot. He likes it when I kiss his cheeks. He always goes into a fit of giggles and blushes.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bad day."

He said sighing.

"You sure baby?"

I asked making sure he was telling me the truth.

"Positive. Now let's see the movie."

He says as he takes my hand and to his room. We sit on his bed and watch the movie until I fell asleep.

Kurt's pov

We finished the movie but the Blaine fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep though. The nightmares just kept coming. I had dreams that Blaine would dump me and I'd be all alone. I stayed up to make sure that he didn't leave. The one thing he didn't know is that I have a separation anxiety. I always have to be with him to feel totally safe, or I at least have to know if he is in the building with me. If I don't then I start to panic. Badly. That's why I love the fact that I have all of my classes with him. I tried to calm down and relax but the fear got stronger and stronger. I felt the bed stir and I quickly laid down and shut my eyes to pretend to be asleep. I felt the bed move and some heat left the bed. I open my eyes to see Blaine gone. My fear was coming true. I started to whimper and shake. Hoping it was call him back to the room. It didn't work though so I started to cry slightly. I started to cough badly and Blaine comes back into the room.

"Hey what's wrong. It's ok. Take a breath. Deep breath in."

I took in a shaky breath.

"Blow out the candle."

I blew on Blaine's finger that was in front of me.

"Good now you stay right here and calm down while I get you so water. Ok."

I freaked out. I started to flat out sob. I hide my face in my hand and shake violently as I started to cling to Blaine tightly.

"No no no no."

I whispered over and over again. All he could do was rub my back and hold me.

"It's ok. I got ya. Calm down. What happened? Was it something I did. Was it a bad dream?"

Blaine asked worriedly. I didn't answer any of them. All I did was cry. I looked at Blaine and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Blaine stood up and rocked me slowly. He always did this when I was scared. I makes me feel a little better. I feel protected and safe.

"Just calm down baby. Calm down."

He whispered in my ear repeatedly while rubbing my back. I stopped crying and went back to my coughing fit and sniffling. He put me down on the bed and kneeled down in front of me.

"That's better. Now let me get you some water ok. I'll be right back. Ok."

"No."

I said sobbing again as the fear snuck back into me with full force.

Blaine pov

"No."

Kurt told me as he sobbed again. Reaching his hands to me. I didn't want to leave but I had to get something for his cough so I tried again.

"It's ok I'll be right back. I'm not leaving this house. Ok."

I kissed his puffy cheek and ran to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I heard his loud sobs from the kitchen and it was breaking my heart. I ran quickly to the living room and grabbed my old Dalton hoodie. He like to wear it since it's a size bigger than him. I run back to the bedroom to see Kurt bawling in his hands in a tiny ball.

"Oh baby." I said aloud.

"Blaine!"

Kurt shouted through his tears. I run to him on the bed and just held him.

"It's ok. I'm right here see. I'm not leaving my baby alone. Just calm down. You're breaking my heart."

All Kurt could do was nod and try to relax. After about 10 mins he took a sip if the water, put on the hoodie and fell asleep in my arms. I replayed what happened in my head over and over again. I didn't know what happened. I felt him stir and stared at him. He was trying to get out if my arms so I loosened my grip in him. He yanks my hoodie off him, pushes me on my back a sleeps on my tummy. Then I felt Kurt kick me in the knee and shakes again.

"No. No. I'm sorry. Don't." Kurt mumbled.

"It's ok sweetheart. Calm down I'm here." I soothed.

"Blaine! No. I can't. No!" He screamed and woke up.

Kurt pov

I had a horrible dream. I was with the Blaine and he started to leave. I tried to hold on to him but he slapped me while he laughed. I woke up and cling to my Blainey Bear.

"Hey. You ok." Blaine asked.

"No. You hit me." I screeched.

"Baby it was only a dream ok." Blaine said rubbing my back.

"No it wasn't! You left me alone." I said shaky.

"Baby listen to me. We will never leave you. Do you understand?"

Blaine asked in a gentle yet stern voice. I nodding with tears rolling down my face. I curl into a ball in Blaine's lap and cried weakly into his shoulder.

"Hold me."

I ordered and Blaine tightened his grip on me. I felt immediately safer. After a couple minutes he lets me go and moves so we were leaning on the headrest on the bed.

"Ok sweetie. We need to have a talk. Why did you start to break down when I left the bed?"

"I didn't want to be alone. I-I got scared. You-you were leaving." I said through my hiccups.

"I had to pee. I was coming right back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kurtie. But you looked so peaceful sleeping so I didn't want to wake you."

He explained.

"I didn't know I'm sorry. I have to tell you something." I said with fear in my voice.

"Go on sweetie. What is it?" Blaine encouraged.

"I went to a therapist about a month ago. She said that I have separation anxiety."

I said. He was silent and I got scared he would think I was a freak. I began to whimper again and shake.

"Hey none of that. Relax. Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine asked stroking my hair.

"I was scared and it didn't really affect me much since I see you in all of my classes. It's just sometimes when I'm alone at me locker. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Next time you do something like this, tell me. Ok."

Blaine told me. I nodded and I kissed him passionately. With Blaine's back still against the headrest I started to drift. He started to hum "Candles" and rub my back. I fell asleep in his tight arms.


End file.
